<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once, twice, three times by cruel_summer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539303">once, twice, three times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_summer/pseuds/cruel_summer'>cruel_summer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Teen Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_summer/pseuds/cruel_summer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>three times that peter kissed y/n.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once, twice, three times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kiss me once 'cause you know I had a long night<br/>y/n huffed in annoyance, who on earth had told her to take a bunch of ap classes? I mean yeah her taking them and passing them would save her a lot in the future, but who was she kidding? there's no way in hell that she'll pass any of the actual tests.<br/>"you'll be fine y/n. I'll help you study and you'll pass! there's nothing to worry about," peter assured the girl. y/n laid on her bed and groaned into her pillow; she appreciated peter’s assurance but he was way smarter than her, of course he wasn't worried! <br/>"come on y/n, let's go out for some burgers." peter chimed, trying to distract the stressed out girl.<br/>"I don't wanna." y/n mumbled. she sunk further into her bed, pulling the covers over her. she opened her eyes, seeing peter standing beside her with a look of mischief. <br/>"what?"<br/>"well, here I am trying to help my friend and let her blow off some steam, so I ask her to accompany to dinner and she decides that no. she does not want me to be a good friend." peter exaggerated. he stood next to the window, feigning melancholy.  <br/>"oh stop being so dramatic peter, it's not a good look on you." y/n teased, a sparkle in her eye accompanied her. she quickly laid on her side, taking all of peter in. she could smell his watermelon willow shampoo all the way from her bed. "its also not time for dinner peter . it's nearly eleven and I doubt anyone is opened."<br/>"that's where you are wrong my lovely y/n," Peter disclosed. she raised her brow at the nickname, he had never used it before and it caused a light blush to appear on y/n's cheeks. <br/>y/n sat up, putting her books away, "and how am I wrong my dearest?" <br/>it was peter’s turn to blush. he looked at the girl and saw her smiling bashfully, resembling a little kid.<br/>"down the corner there's mr. gonzalez and he is opened all night." peter said matter of factly. <br/>y/n puckered her lips, thinking for a moment. she wasn't really hungry as of now, but she wasn't one to deny a good burger. she nodded her head.<br/>"okay I'll be back in a bit!" peter shouted. he was out the door before she could stop him, y/n had assumed they were gonna go together but apparently peter had different plans. <br/>y/n decided not to go after him and went off to clean the rest of her bed, not wanting to eat with a mess. as she cleaned up she remembered she had a couple of candles and decided to light up one.  y/n searched through her collection, choosing her favorite one, dancin' dandelions. <br/>she lit the yellow toned candle and noticed a binder underneath all the clutter in her closet. as she approached it she laughed, remembering what it was. back in freshman year she had taken scrapbooking as an elective, she had completely forgotten about it. <br/>she opened the binder, her fingers carefully touching the first page. a picture of y/n,peter, ned, and a couple other friends covered the first page. she smiled, remembering all the crazy things they went through during freshman year.<br/>she flipped the page and a collage of her and peter came into view. random photos of them were all over and random doodles accompanied them.<br/>" 'm back!" peter sang from the living room. <br/>"well that was fast," y/n thought, she was about to make a comment about it but decided not to. peter came into her room, his hair all over the place. she let out a snort, not being able to hold it in.<br/>"what's funny?" peter wondered.<br/>"your hair is messy dear." <br/>a blush crept onto peter, he quickly rolled his eyes- not wanting to give y/n the satisfaction to see him blushing. <br/>he set burgers down, sitting on y/n's bed. his eyes landed on the scrapbook and suddenly widened. peter hadn't seen that book in ages!<br/>"you found your scrapbook!" he marvelled as he grabbed it. he quickly looked through the pages, stopping on a certain page. he was about to make a joke when he saw y/n stuffing her face into the burger.<br/>"stop looking," she groaned as she chewed the food. peter eyes remained and her and a laugh was discarded by  his lips. y/n cheeks remained a red color, her room was extremely cold. he suddenly realized he was cold and walked to her closet.<br/>"what you looking for dear?" y/n gulped as she sipped her hydro flask (yes she was that type of highschooler). <br/>"your red sweater," peter replied. he looked through the collection of sweaters, there were so many colors that he was tempted to get but y/n's red one was his favorite. <br/>"my dad's washing it," y/n whispered.<br/>peter spun around with his mouth opened, causing y/n to laugh. she was well aware of his obsession with the red sweater, even though he had denied it multiple times. <br/>"what dear? just choose another one, that malachite-colored would look nice. oh wait— I just bought a lavender one!"<br/>"but the red one is my favorite," peter pouted. she snorted and motioned the boy to come to her. peter did what he was told and made his way to y/n.<br/>“you look cute when you’re pouting,” y/n teased.<br/>he blushed and sat next to her, looking at the scrapbook filled with photos of them. a warm feeling filled his belly, he couldn’t quite explain it. whenever y/n was close to him stan would forget how to breathe, he’d forget how to properly function.<br/>“pete?” y/n whispered. he had been quiet for almost five minutes and she was beginning to get worried. don’t get her wrong, she enjoyed the silence between them but peter’s voice soothed her. his voice felt like ice tea on a hot summer night, like a pair of fuzzy socks gliding through your kitchen floor. <br/>peter heard her voice and snapped out of it. y/n laid against the headboard, rubbing her eyes. it was nearly twelve and she was tired. the pair had been studying for nearly three hours.<br/>“you tired?” <br/>“yeah,” y/n yawned, “it’s been a long night peter.”<br/> peter smiled, she looked so precious in those types of situations. staying up late was nothing new to the two of them.<br/>“well I should get going,” peter rasped. he slowly got off the comfortable bed, trying to make no noise. y/n yawned and nodded, pulling the blanket onto herself. she watched quietly as he gathered his stuff.<br/>“you could leave your things here, I’ll take it to school tomorrow peter.” <br/>“ ‘m okay,” the boy whispered. he took a second to take y/n’s appearance. she had taken off her socks and was stretching her feet out, he was taken back when he realized that he knew y/n was going to do that.<br/>as of recently he had noticed that he memorized her little ticks. just the other day he bought a couple candles, when ned questioned him he said y/n had been dying to get some but in reality y/n had gotten them ages ago. thinking about it now, peter just wanted his room to smell like her. <br/>“there’s something deeper into that,” peter thought out loud. <br/>“what?” y/n murmured half asleep. <br/>“nothing, just talking out loud.”<br/>he began to quietly pack his bag, making sure that he would take anything of y/n’s. just as he was about to go out the door he stepped closer to y/n.<br/>“don’t think about it too much,” peter thought. his lips touched y/n’s cheek, he could smell her conditioner. he pushed himself away, not wanting to wake her up. his eyes scanned the room, looking for the candle. he let out a puff as he saw it, peter was tired and couldn’t wait to get home and fall asleep.<br/>he did that awkward run to the candle and blew the candle. the room silently got dark, somehow giving him warmth.<br/>“what was that for?” y/n croaked.<br/>shit.<br/>peter could have sworn that she was fast asleep! he obviously couldn’t lie, y/n knew that he was far from stupid. <br/>“you had a long night, just wanted to give you a proper goodnight kiss.” peter breathed. he might as well not lie about it, right?<br/>“oh… well goodnight peter,” y/n said softly.<br/>“goodnight.”</p>
<p>twice cause it’s gonna be alright <br/>“well I lost like five hours of sleep and still failed that test.” y/n huffed. she was beyond annoyed. she had been so sure that she was going to pass it, but nope. <br/>“it was a really difficult test,” peter reaffirmed her, “augie got fifty two percent.” y/n mumbled.<br/>she turned to the boy and rolled her eyes. sometimes he was too nice, too annoying when he was nice. now, y/n wasn’t a bitch, but how could someone be too positive?<br/>“peter I got twenty seven. you can’t compare ‘failing’ with a fifty two to failing with a twenty seven.” <br/>she grumpily sat down on the bench, ready for lunch. she could feel her throat closing, tears building up.<br/>ned sat closer and intervened, “and that’s why I didn’t even study for my anatomy test. if I didn’t learn it in a week, how the hell was I gonna learn it in a couple hours.”<br/>“oh my god, that was today! you didn’t pass?” y/n asked worriedly. that’s what peter liked about her. she was literally about to break down and still worried about ned’s test.<br/>“what a good soul,” peter thought.<br/>“yeah but it was whatever. it is what it is,” ned shrugged. <br/>“so what are we doing after school then?” pete whispered as ned and another friend got into their own conversations. it was quite funny, they’d hang out all the time but in the end it was always split into two groups. the only time that y/n could remember it wasn’t like this was when y/n had a crush on ned, what a dark time that was.<br/>“what do you mean?” y/n asked as she munched on her chips. she looked around, taking in her friend group. <br/>“y/n, you don’t even pay attention to me.” peter pouted. <br/>“sorry dear.” she flashed him a smile.<br/>“so I see we’re still using nicknames,” peter smiled. she shrugged in return and searched for something in her bag. <br/>“can I come over to yours tonight?” y/n asked as she took a notebook out. peter nodded and attentively watched what y/n was doing. he couldn’t explain why but at school she seemed more relaxed. at school y/n would not care; she’d laugh too loud, give her input into everything, and always had some advice to give.<br/>“so what’s this week's quote?” she asked as she picked out a pen. every monday she’d pick a color and peter would select the second. it was sort of a tradition they had since freshman year. it was monday, y/n scrunched her nose trying to select a color. she grabbed the red pen and motioned peter to choose the second color. she smiled when he brushed his finger against hers as he tapped on a blue pen. she playfully winked at him and laughed as blush covered his face.<br/>“something about mistakes,” ned informed her, breaking the trance that they were both on. <br/>“never mistake activity for achievement.” capser answered as he set his food on the table. he smiled at the others and sat down. it wasn’t hate- it was just not particularly liking him. yeah that was it, peter didn’t like him. and yeah they had been sitting at the same bench since sophomore year but that did not mean they were friends.<br/>“thanks,” y/n mumbled as she wrote the quote down. she set her own down and smiled brightly.<br/>“that looks really neat.” peter hummed. <br/>y/n nodded in agreement, “it’s a talent I’m proud of.”<br/>. <br/>Peter walked into y/n’s room and was excited. they had both decided it was best to hang out at y/n’s house since his aunt finally had a day off. peter was in awe by what was in front of him. y/n dancing – quite beautifully may he add – to what he assumed was an 80s song. he could hear her singing along as she swayed her hips.<br/>“my love is like a rocket watch it blast off- oh shit! there’s my second favorite peter.” y/n heaved as she plopped down on her bed. <br/>peter scooted her over and sat beside her. from that angle he could see y/n’s clean laundry. he squinted his eyes and a certain red hoodie caught his interest. <br/>“so are you not gonna question how you’re my second favorite peter?” <br/>he sighed and played along, “let’s see y/n. explain why I’m your second favorite peter.”<br/>she clapped her hands excitedly. she wouldn’t admit it out loud but she had been thinking about this for a long time. ranking people was one of her favorite things.<br/>“my favorite is pete davidson!” <br/>“and why is that so?”<br/>“he’s funny and cute and something about his hair makes me lose my mind.” y/n informed as she showed peter the photo of pete davidson that was set as her lock screen. <br/>“is his name even peter?” he hummed. <br/>“I’m pretty sure it is…”<br/>he asked no further questions and picked up her red hoodie. she stared intently as he put it on, something about him loving it gave her comfort. as soon as it was out of the dryer she set it on her dresser, knowing that peter would be happy it was done washing.<br/>“I thought I was your favorite peter,” he pouted, “plus i’m pretty funny and i’m not bad looking. some say that my hair makes them lose their mind.” <br/>y/n laughed lightly and proceeded to disconnect her phone from her speakers. she scrolled through her phone, laughing every now and then and showing peter a random video.<br/>“you know for some reason i feel like i overreacted about my grade. like i’m not eve gonna pass the ap test, so who cares,” she said out of nowhere. peter set his phone down and motioned for her to continue. “It’s just that i am late to taking all these classes and when we take the chapter classes i can only remember half of what i read because i suck at history. plus i have two other ap classes.”<br/>“well if it makes you feel better only ten percent of the classes actually passes the big ap test. plus do you even need history to become a teacher?” peter asked. y/n shook her head, he did bring up good points.<br/>she tapped his knee and sighed contently, “well you are right, see you once again help me out through a situation. thanks pete.”<br/>y/n was hooked on a video when she felt a pair of lips on her cheek. her first thought was to hit whatever it was but she stopped herself, it was peter's lips on her. she stayed still, not knowing what to do.<br/>“what am I supposed to do,” she thought to herself. it wasn’t like it was the first time he’d done this, she was completely caught off guard last night as well. peter and y/n had never gotten that close to each other— they’d hug once in a while and had slept  in the same bed too, but this was out of the ordinary.<br/>“what am i supposed to do with that?” y/n finally whispered. she turned off her phone and waited for peter to respond. <br/>“nothing. I just wanted to comfort you y/n.” peter voiced. she was about to argue with him when he whispered, “everything is gonna be alright.”</p>
<p>three times cause i waited my whole life <br/>“and then he kissed my cheek again.” y/n spat out. she stayed quiet, waiting for her friends to say anything but they seemed just as surprised as her. “okay someone say something!”<br/>“what are we supposed to say?” casper wondered as he copied y/n’s notes. she shrugged, she had no idea what was even going on. she hadn’t seen peter all day and she had been dying to tell her friends what had happened.<br/>“i think he likes you.” sofia butted in. the others began to talk before y/n could get a word in. was that really a possibility?<br/>“i don’t think so. they’ve been friends forever, peter is just being nice,” another friend said, “he knows you’ve been stressing and he just wanted to let you know he’s there for you.”<br/>“we don't know that dude,” casper objected. y/n was about to say something when she saw ned and peter coming towards them.<br/>“no one says anything,” she instructed the group just as peter and ned made it into the hearing range.<br/>“so y/n, my aunt wanted to know what the name of that candle you gave her for her birthday last year. she’s been bugging me all week about it.” peter ranted. <br/>“Im not sure. i’d have to smell it, does she still have it?” she asked as she picked out the pickles from her burger. <br/>“yeah...what on earth are you doing?” peter laughed. <br/>y/n’s eyes widened as she explained, “well when you brought the burgers from mr. gonzalez i saw you ate the pickles. do you not want them?” peter thought about it for a moment and nodded. y/n shook her head at him and bit her burger. </p>
<p>“you wanna come over and smell the candle?” peter asked as they walked together to sixth period. she pretended to think about it and nodded enthusiastically. she could never pass up the opportunity to hang out with peter, just the two of them. plus the last two times they had hung out by themselves peter had been all touchy, he had kissed her on the cheek TWICE. I mean it was on the cheek but he had never done that. <br/>“Is there snacks included though, Because if there isn’t i might have to reconsider my second favorite peter.”<br/>“oh there you go again with the whole favorite peter thing y/n. but to answer your question, yes. I was thinking we could also see this one movie, i think you’d like it,” peter nervously coughed. <br/>“well you have the whole weekend planned peter,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “speaking of peter, i need to show you the pete davidson song by ariana. I feel like you’d like it.” y/n added just as they came to her room. <br/>peter sighed, “just as long as we see the movie. I feel like you’d like it.”<br/>.<br/>y/n closed her eyes as hard as she could, not wanting to see the image in front of her. screams and whimpers filled her ears, making chills appear all over her body. she hated this with a passion, she hated that certain feeling of uneasiness.<br/>“it’s just a movie y/n,” peter whispered. y/n opened her eyes reluctantly and turned to see peter, his eyes were wide opened and filled with amazement. she couldn’t understand how a person who got scared whenever he had to talk to a teacher was so okay with watching something like this. peter had always been like that though, there was something that just didn’t make sense. he’d hate the rain but got excited whenever lightning and thunder approached, he loathed the sun but loved the hot wind. <br/>“well next time i’m not coming all the way here.” she grumply stated, “why would i come all the way to your home just to spend the entire time on edge?”<br/>peter laughed and paused the movie. as much as she enjoyed her coming to him for comfort he hated seeing her anxious. he stood up and opened a drawer, he furrowed his eyebrow searching for something. <br/>“Suck it up y/n. I listened to your song.” peter reminded her. peter continued searching through the cabinet and let out a triumphant sigh as he grabbed a basket full of paints and color pencils. peter smiled as he saw y/n’s eyes widen with excitement. <br/>“so i was thinking we could paint a character from the movie as we watch it. to make it less scary,” peter proposed.<br/>“you are a genius peter,” y/n praised the boy. he always came up with the best solutions. if she didn’t know any better she’d think that he did all of this out of love. it was as if peter always had a back up plan just in case she felt uncomfortable. like that one time when they had all gone to the amusement park and y/n had been too frightened to ride the roller coaster, he stayed with her and they went on the baby rides. or that other time when she felt uncomfortable with crashing a party so he stayed behind with her and instead they played video games. <br/>“i try.” he shot her a smile as he set up at the coffee table. he could see y/n barely containing her excitement. <br/>he unpaused the movie and they got to painting. every once in a while he’d stop and admire his friend. she seemed to be enjoying the movie. he couldn't contain a laugh as he saw her sticking tounge out- very concentrated on her painting.<br/>“oh be quiet spider boy. my painting is coming out better than yours.” she bragged. he would  have laughed but her calling him that made his heart stop. why would she call him that? had she seen his gear the last time she was at his house?<br/>“spider boy?” he scoffed, trying to play it off. <br/>“yeah..” y/n snorted laughing, “i was looking through my screen shots and i saw this joke you sent me. it had something to do about what spiders do on computers and the answer was making websites. i think i had you as spider boy on my phone for a while.”<br/>peter laughed as he remembered sending her that. he was caught off guard by y/n’s shriek and her arms wrapped around him. he looked at the screen and saw the exact same horrifying scene that kept him up for a week.<br/>“you fucking idiot!” y/n shouted at the tv as she stood up from the ground. peter laughed at her reaction. <br/>“we should take a break from the movie. Come on, let's go find the candle that aunt may wants.” peter suggested as he paused the movie. she quickly nodded and followed him into his aunt's room.<br/>“How come you’ve never bought me a candle y/n?” <br/>y/n remained quiet, not knowing what to say. she had thought about it but all the names had lovey names and she didn’t want to spook him. <br/>“I haven’t found a candle that embodies you.”<br/>he looked up from the desk and motioned her to continue. y/n wasn’t sure how to continue. she really didn’t want to scare him away. here goes nothing she thought.<br/>“well i bought your aunt’s- oh my god its called strawberry sundays! well i bought her that one because she said that strawberries remind her of the sunday afternoons she’d go strawberry picking when she was in college. I bought my cousin sparklin’ grass because her eyes remind me of that. I haven’t been able to pick one out for you because there are so many names that remind me of you and when i find a smell that reminds me of you they have romantic names… i just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”<br/>he stood next to her and gave her look. y/n couldn’t explain it but it made her warm. it reminded her of the first time he spoke to her. he had asked her if they could work on a project together and she obviously accepted. after the project the continued to hang out and she became friends with ned too. as time went on, they hung out during break and lunch as well. <br/>“well there are so many things that i’ve bought for you too and i didnt give them to you because i felt like it’d make you uncomfortable.” peter confessed.<br/>“like what?”<br/>“this card that said ‘happy birthday and thanks for helping light up my life.’ with a lit up cake,” peter described. he slowly inched to y/n.<br/>“I have this candle at home that i almost gave you. it’s called ‘loving you was red.’ you know ‘cause you love the color red.” y/n swallowed. Peter carefully placed his hands on her face. he wasn’t fully sure was he was doing but all he had wanted to do in that moment was touch her face. meanwhile, y/n was losing her mind. Was he finally going to kiss her, or was he just being an affectionate friend? y/n closed her eyes as peter’s face got closer to hers, she could feel his breath on her. his hands trembled as he questioned his next step. he had spent almost two years wanting to kiss her and this right here was his opportunity. he took a deep breath and kissed her.<br/>y/n let out a happy sigh as her lips first touched his. this right here was what she had dreamt about since she met him. she had spent countless nights wondering what his lips would feel like on hers.<br/>“I have waited my whole life for that,” y/n whispered contently.<br/>“me too y/n, me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>